Responsabilidad
by Yoly138
Summary: Short que se centra en esa particular habilidad que tiene Gold de "embaucar". El tema de fondo implica a Emma dudando entre Neal y Hook. Spoilers hasta el 2x16.


_Soy muy fan de los momentos en que Gold/Rumpelstiltskin termina embaucando a la gente. Así que si te gusta algo de eso, tal vez te guste este short._

Responsabilidad

Aquello iba a terminar conmigo.

Hook, Neal. Neal, Hook.

Era incapaz de definir mis sentimientos por Neal, pero con Tamara de por medio, sospechaba que lo mejor era no desenterrar ningún fantasma del pasado que aún pudiera seguir con vida.

Luego estaba Hook, seguramente una de las personas menos recomendables en ese instante, pero con quien a mi modo tenía una extraña conexión. Por supuesto, la sola mención de acercarme a él, había derivado en un auténtico drama con Mary Margartet. _"Estás intentando escapar de tus sentimientos por Neal"_, había dicho. _"En realidad te acercarías a cualquiera que te ayudara a distanciarte. Incluso al mismísimo Gold si se diera el caso. Es sólo un espejismo..."_, me había asegurado.

Quizá fuera cierto o quizá no. No obstante, yo sólo sabía que él había sido el único en mantener lejos de mi cabeza a Neal. Así fuese sólo a base de problemas...

Esa era otra. Si mis temas personas no me mataban, seguro que lo harían los profesionales.

Todo el mundo había acordado una especie de tregua. Gold, Hook, Neal, Regina y el resto del pueblo. Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que aquello era poco menos que papel mojado. Era una cuestión de tiempo que alguien dijera algo equivocado, y que los cuchillos empezaran a volar. Mas de uno sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad y la excusa.

Llegué a Granny's.

El lugar estaba a rebosar y sin prácticamente sitios para sentarse. Divisé al fondo a David y a Mary Margaret. Frente a ellos y de espaldas, se encontraban Henry y Neal. Ella hizo un amago de levantarse para cederme el asiento, pero con un gesto le indiqué que se quedara.

Eso me dejaba con dos posibilidades. La primera era Hook, que me observaba desde la barra con un gesto de suficiencia. No me hubiera importado sentarme en el taburete vacío, pero prefería evitar futuras discusiones. Así que me fui directa a la segunda posibilidad.

Gold tenía una mesa entera para él. Así que simplemente me senté a su lado de manera deliberada, para evitar que fuera a marcharse dejándome en mal lugar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita Swan? - preguntó sin levantar la vista del periódico.

No había pensado en nada, pero...

- Pues en realidad quizá sí – respondí. - Necesito una... opinión.

- ¿Y no tiene suficiente gente alrededor que tiene que acudir a mi?

- Digamos que necesito a alguien con la mente más... abierta.

- ¿Va a hacer algo indebido? - replicó sonriendo. - Tenga cuidado, siendo la sheriff...

- Usted diría que el amor es importante ¿verdad? - tercié. - Pero si alguien cree tener sentimientos por la persona equivocada, no tendría nada de malo enfocarlos hacia otro lado...

- ¿Tengo yo pinta de ser su madre? Porque es con ella con quien debería...

- No quiero hablar con ella, sino con usted.

- Entiendo. ¿No le gustó su consejo? - adivinó con rapidez. - Esta bien. Por el simple placer de discutir, supondré que el chico de los sentimientos equivocados es mi hijo, ¿no? ¿Y el otro?

Me detuve en seco cuando iba a responder. La mesa de atrás había quedado libre, y en el asiento que estaba espalda contra espalda, se había colocado Hook.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

Continué callada. Gold entrecerró los ojos y al segundo comprendió. Era una suerte fuera tan intuitivo.

- ¿Me está hablando en serio? - me preguntó con incredulidad.

Su hijo contra su peor enemigo. No, no parecía que tuviera mucho sentido pedirle opinión. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero le detuve.

- Señor Gold – me acerqué a él – intente responderme como si no supiera qué ocurre. Es alguien con una mentalidad... flexible. Estoy segura de que si alguien puede pasar por alto ciertos defectos, es usted - le pedí un tanto desesperada.

Después del obvio gesto de fastidio, pareció meditar algún tipo de réplica.

- ¿Cree que soy una compañía recomendable? Ya sabe... el tipo de hombre que alguien querría ver junto a su hija o quizá junto a una amiga...

- No – contesté con franqueza. Cualquier otro se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero sin embargo él pareció complacido.

- ¿Y piensa que me importa? - le miré extrañada. - Su problema, Emma, es que espera la aprobación de todos. Y eso querida... es imposible.

- ¿Y según su opinión qué debería hacer? - pregunté acercándome un poco más.

- Ohhhh, usted no quiere mi opinión. Recuerde que no soy una compañía recomendable... - dijo divertido ante mi expresión de reproche. - Pero si decidiera obviar ese pequeño detalle, igual que yo he decidido obviar otros, le diría que... hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y con quién quisiera.

- ¿Independientemente de quién fuera ese alguien? - insistí un poco más bajo.

- Esté donde esté su amor verdadero – me susurró al oído – se abrirá camino hasta usted y superará los obstáculos. Así que siga los pasos que necesite hasta averiguar quién es. Y ahora... si me disculpa, creo que ya hemos dado bastante que hablar por hoy.

Giré ligeramente la cabeza para dar un vistazo al local. Con más o menos disimulo la mayoría nos observaba. Reparé en la postura de Hook reclinado en su asiento, en la expresión de desconcierto de David, y en la de pánico de Mary Margaret. La única que miraba con actitud de curiosidad pura, era Regina.

Durante una fracción de segundo, pensé en un pequeño acto de rebeldía que podría ser interesante. En las caras que pondrían, si yo posaba mis labios sobre los de Gold aunque fuera de forma fugaz. Estaba tan cansada de hacer lo que el mundo esperaba...

De reojo percibí como Neal se daba la vuelta, clavando desconcertado sus ojos en mí. Después fue Henry quien se giró. Respiré hondo con resignación, y una palabra se hizo eco en mi mente.

_Responsabilidad_.

Henry era mi prioridad, lo que más me importaba. Si había algún atisbo de normalidad en la vida de ese niño, estaba segura de que no pasaba porque su madre besara a su abuelo.

Me levanté y le dejé marchar. Después me volví a sentar, intuyendo el rápido acercamiento de Mary Margaret.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Esc... escucha – dijo titubeando – cuando yo te puse como ejemplo a Gold no me refería a que intentaras... ya sabes.

- ¿Así que sacaste la idea de ella? - se inmiscuyó Hook. - Nunca hubiera pensado que una madre hiciera ese tipo de recomendaciones... Menos teniendo a un hombre como yo, que puedo complacer a cualquier dama – dejó caer con mirada lasciva.

- Eso habría que verlo – zanjé antes de dirigirme hacia la salida.

Y mientras la voz de Mary Margartet me perseguía un par de pasos por detrás, yo trataba de recordar la base de todo. Responsabilidad. Claro que la posibilidad de hacer lo que yo quisiera era tan tentadora... Tamara parecía perder peso en la ecuación, y los razonamientos de mi madre sobre Hook, se borraban sin esfuerzo.

_Diablillo embaucador._

Quizá no debería haberle escuchado, aunque lo cierto era que quería hacerlo. Me encogí de hombros. Esperaba que de algún modo, la responsabilidad no fuera del todo incompatible con actuar a placer.


End file.
